


Lean Into Me

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle.  Stiles gets hurt, Derek distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Derek/Stiles, injury.

“It hurts, Derek.”

“You dislocated your shoulder, of course it hurts,” Derek settles Stiles on the bed and steps back. “What do you need?”

“Sympathy. Or drugs,” sighs Stiles.

Derek huffs out a laugh, “They gave you drugs at the hospital.”

“And the sympathy?”

“There, there,” Derek deadpans.

“You suck,” says Stiles. He slumps into the pillows Derek had rearranged around him and sticks his tongue out at Derek. “I totally deserve sympathy.”

“Stiles, you tripped up because you were excited that the ice cream parlour was open late.”

“So?”

“So it’s not like you did it during some kind of heroic act.”

“Rude,” Stiles points at Derek with his good arm. “Rude and mean. I never even got my ice cream.”

“You were screaming in pain, you wanted me to stop for ice cream?” Derek sits on the bed and rests his hand on Stiles’ thigh. “I was worried, okay?”

Stiles looks at Derek and bites his lip as he examines Derek’s face. His lips are pressed together in a thin line, his brow furrowed in the way it only ever does when Stiles gets hurt. “Hey,” Stiles says. “Come up here.”

Derek crawls up the bed and lays on his side next to Stiles, he rests a hand on top of Stiles’ stomach and sighs. He leans over and kisses the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Derek mumbles.

“I know. I’m sorry,” says Stiles.

“Forgiven,” Derek kisses Stiles’ shoulder and traces his fingers against the sliver of skin below the hem of Stiles’ t shirt. He brushes against the hair low on Stiles’ abdomen and scrapes his fingernails against the warm skin

“Mmm, s’nice,” Stiles closes his eyes. “Keep doing that,” he mutters.

Derek laughs and pushes Stiles’ shirt up, exposing more skin. He ghosts his fingertips over Stiles’ sides and smirks when Stiles squirms. “Shhh, hey. Stay still,” Derek kisses Stiles. “I got you.”

Stiles whines when Derek takes his hand away, bites his lip as Derek spreads Stiles’ legs and settles between them. Derek dots kisses above the waistband of Stiles’ pyjama pants and runs his hands across Stiles’ abdomen, relishing in the way Stiles’ body twitches in response. He can feel Stiles’ cock start to swell, and grins when Stiles tries to shove his hips up. “Uh uh,” Derek says, placing his arm across Stiles to hold him down.

“Not fair,” Stiles breathes out.

“You want me to stop?” Derek asks as he licks below Stiles’ bellybutton.

“Not what I said.”

Derek hides a smile and tugs at Stiles’ pyjama pants. He lifts Stiles up to pull the pants down and lets them drop to the floor. Derek sits up and watches Stiles’ cock twitch in the cool air. He tears his eyes away to focus on Stiles’ face, his cheeks are flushed, his mouth parted with his tongue darting out every few seconds, wetting his lips.

“Enjoying the view?” Stiles bites out.

“You know I am,” Derek stretches up the bed and sticks his hand under the pillow to grab the lube. He re-settles himself between Stiles’ legs and kisses his way up the inside of Stiles’ thighs, nipping at the skin whenever Stiles groans. Derek licks the underside of Stiles’ cock before he flicks his tongue over the head.

“Fu-uck -” Stiles yelps as Derek’s mouth engulfs his cock. He reaches down with his good hand and places it in Derek’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just needing to ground himself as Derek moves his mouth up and down.

Derek pulls off and nuzzles against Stiles’ balls, breathes in Stiles’ scent before he fumbles around for the lube. He lifts Stiles’ legs until they’re bent at the knee, feet flat on the bed. Derek grins at the sight as he drizzles lube on his fingers.

Stiles opens his eyes and pouts, pushes his hips up, “Derek, c’mon, I’m dying here.”

“You’re really not,” Derek laughs as he ducks down between Stiles’ legs. He presses a finger against Stiles’ hole and pushes it in gently, placing a kiss against the base of Stiles’ cock, Stiles cursing loudly as Derek works his finger in and out. Derek grasps Stiles’ cock with his free hand and guides it towards his mouth. He runs his tongue up the side and grunts when he reaches the head, licks at the pre-come beading at the slit.

“Another - Derek, another - please,” Stiles pants.

Derek mouths at Stiles’ cock as he pushes two fingers in, “Good?”

Stiles groans, “You really need to ask that?”

“Just checking,” Derek grins before he swirls his tongue around the head of Stiles’ cock, working the base with his hand. Stiles’s mouth spills random words above him and Derek takes the opportunity to crook his fingers inside Stiles. Stiles lets out a loud moan and Derek tries to ignore the way that goes straight to his own crotch, making his jeans uncomfortable. This is about Stiles. He can sense Stiles’ body straining, overheating, his breath coming in short, gasping exhales. Derek crooks his fingers again and again as Stiles falls apart, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks and licks. Stiles’ hand in his hair is tugging now, and making Derek hurt in the best way.

“Oh - oh my god -” Stiles gasps out as he comes, spilling into Derek’s mouth. Derek swallows and pulls off, his fingers slipping out of Stiles before he unzips his jeans and gets his hand on his cock. Derek doesn’t take his eyes off Stiles as he jerks off above him, Stiles’ lips are red from being bitten, his entire body flushed and sweaty. Stiles meets Derek’s eyes and it’s that, more than anything, that sends Derek over the edge. His come hits Stiles’ chest and Derek rocks back on his heels, not wanting to hurt Stiles’ shoulder by falling forward. Derek breathes heavily as he watches Stiles run his free hand through the spunk, groans when Stiles licks his fingers clean.

“Fuck - Stiles,” Derek crawls up the bed and crushes his lips against Stiles’, mouth opening eagerly when Stiles’ tongue licks at the seam of Derek’s lips. They kiss softly, until it’s more sharing breath than anything else. Derek rests his head against Stiles’ good shoulder and looks down at the mess still remaining on Stiles’ body. He leans up and places a kiss against Stiles’ jaw. “We made a mess.”

“You made a mess.”

“Because of you.”

“Cute. But cleanup is on you,” yawns Stiles. “I’m injured.”

“How do you feel about a sponge bath?”

Stiles’ eyes light up, “Can I call you ‘Nurse’?”

Derek bites Stiles’ neck.

“That wasn’t a no, right?”


End file.
